The Truth is Better Painful
by PsychoticNari
Summary: challenge issued by t-rex989. One-shot "Instantly the shots intertwined, making a darker green blast that aimed towards the building. Danny looked up; his eyes met the woman who screamed."


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**This is a challenge issued by t-rex989.**

**So I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

The wind traveled fast all around his body.

The target was right ahead of him, Technus was terrorizing the Electronics store for the fifth time that month, only this time he had a new upgrade, a dangerous one. He bit his lip and pushed himself to go faster, he knew he could, his top speed was about 250….

So why wasn't he going any faster?

He neared the building closer and closer, he readied his ecto energy inside of him, causing his hands to glow slightly green. One shot and Technus would be down, then he could save all those people from harm, or worse, death.

"Hey Phantom!"

Neon green eyes widened in shock as he heard that voice. He cursed mentally, what was she doing here right now? She had a bounty on her head! She was going to get caught, sent to _Vlad_ for money and yet….

A bright pink shot whizzed by him.

She wanted to hunt him.

He bit his lip and turned slightly when another shot nearly hit him.

Then, he heard a familiar vehicle and groaned out loud.

His parents were here.

He let out a sigh as he zoomed forward towards the building, a glance down at his hand showed that the ecto-energy was ready to be fired. Technus was laughing at him and shouting out his plans as usual, jeez, when was he ever going to stop that.

He felt something hit his shoulder.

Pain laced his body as thousands of hot pins and needles spread throughout, starting from his shoulder to the rest of his body.

It lasted a minute.

He glanced back over his shoulder, to see Valerie holding a smoking gun. Danny looked back at Technus, there was no way he would let Valerie shoot that again….and if she did, he would have to take the hit. That amount of pain had to be electricity and if Technus got a hold of that.

Everyone in the building could possibly be dead.

With his mouth set in determination, he shot a few blasts at Technus.

He could hear his parents shouting orders, occasionally hearing that they should turn Valerie (or 'The Red Huntress') in.

Danny already knew the answer, his parents and Valerie would work together to capture him and experiment on him; rip him apart molecule by molecule.

Another shot whizzed by him, bright green, his parents.

He winced when he heard it crash into the building. "Will you stop that?" he exclaimed down to them.

"Were just trying to stop you from terrorizing the people ghost!" his mother replied, glaring at him.

Danny let out a sigh; if he had a nickel for every time they said that….

Another shot, bright pink. His eyes widened as he tried to maneuver himself in front of the shot.

It didn't work.

It hit the building, causing a few sparks in some places. Danny bit his lip and glanced at Technus, glad that he hadn't noticed the gun….

That is, until he heard the woman scream.

His eyes immediately snapped towards to where the scream was located. Once he saw the reason for the scream, fear crawled up his body and into his heart. Panic spread into his mind, making all the thoughts that were there leave abruptly.

He could feel the wind around him, rushing around his body as he flew; he needed to catch the kid, _needed._

And that's when it all went down.

Just as he was about to reach the kid he heard it, Valerie's gun shooting and his mom's gun shooting.

The kid was in his arms, he could practically feel the power of the blasts.

And…..he dodged…

Instantly the shots intertwined, making a darker green blast that aimed towards the building. Danny looked up; his eyes met the woman who screamed. She stared back at him, her eyes accepting, telling him _'Take care of the child in your arms…'_

The shot hit the building.

Automatically he turned intangible and flew towards the floor, knowing that with his parent's shots, it would still hurt him. He turned his back and protected the boy in his arms. Once he was sure it was over he turned tangible and stared at the wreckage.

Everything was gone.

There weren't even any bodies.

Fury coiled up inside of him as he glared over at Valerie and his parents, who were only staring back at the wreckage with wide eyes.

"How could you?" he whispered, staling over to them, the boy still in his arms.

"You were the one trying to destroy the building!" Valerie finally snapped, glaring at him.

"I was trying to stop Technus from destroying it and now look at what you all did!" he snapped back "This child in my arms has no parents because of you guys trying to hurt me so badly, you destroyed innocent lives just because you guys want me gone so bad."

The boy in his arms shivered and Danny frowned slightly. He hugged him closer.

"It's not our fault you are a-"

His eyes snapped to his mother and he growled slightly. Then, a smirk crawled onto his lips "I see why your son hates ghost hunting, its you. What if he found out about this? That you played part in killing innocent people? How would you feel then?"

"How dare you!" his father snarled out, glaring at him with so much hate.

It only filled Danny's anger.

"You know what! You should just shut up right now! Because you see what you guys did? You guys destroyed a _building_ full of _people_ and you are putting the blame one me? I was trying to help them! You all just barge in, try to kill me, hurt other people in the process and expect everything to be okay? NO! It is not okay! People are _dead_ because of your stupid actions, the one you did without thinking, so I don't know how you will live with out, but you guys should just leave."

They stared at him with wide eyes.

"No fighting back?" he asked harshly. He chuckled bitterly "Knew you wouldn't." He turned and started walking away.

"Why did you say that about my son?" his mother asked quietly.

Danny paused and looked back at her. "Why do you think? It's the truth."

"You don't know anything about my son!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"You sure about that?" he quietly countered.

She stared at him.

"You really haven't been noticing your own son haven't you?" he asked softly and narrowed his eyes. "You haven't noticed that he's tired all the time? You haven't noticed how sometimes he comes home with something broken or with a new bruise or cut."

Her silence answered him.

On the inside, Danny felt grief wash through him; his own mother hadn't noticed any of these things!

"How do you know all that?" his father asked softly.

Danny closed his eyes, wondering if he should…..maybe….

"Because…." He murmured and felt the rings of light wash over him. Once he was his human self he opened his eyes and stared at his parents and classmate with an icy blue gaze "I'm your son."

He turned once more, ready to leave.

"I'm sorry…." He heard three voices say at once.

He stopped walking, but didn't turn back. "Yeah?" he asked. "Well, it doesn't fix those dead people."

Danny continued walking.

* * *

**t-rex989….**

**Not sure if I followed your challenge, you see I'm not made for fluff or forgiveness, I was made for ANGST! **

**and I'm watching the Pokémon 13****th**** movie, so I'm a BIT distracted.**

**God Zoroark is so epic.**


End file.
